sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Serious Hits... Live!
| length = | label = Virgin (UK and Ireland) Atlantic (US and Canada) WEA (Rest of the world) | director = Jim Yukich | producer = Phil Collins, Robert Colby | prev_title = …But Seriously | prev_year = 1989 | next_title = Both Sides | next_year = 1993 | misc = }} Serious Hits… Live! is the name of Phil Collins' 1990 live album, released on vinyl and CD. It is also the title of the 2003 DVD video release of his concert at Berlin's Waldbühne on 15 July 1990. (The original 1990 VHS and Betamax version of the video was titled Seriously Live.) The songs on the CD version are taken from various concerts during the Seriously, Live! World Tour. At the Brit Awards in 1992, the album brought Collins a nomination for British Male Artist.http://www.brits.co.uk/history/shows/1992 History When compiling the tracks for the album, instead of providing the experience of a complete live concert, the producers took the approach of putting together a "hits only" selection of songs. On the final song of the album, Collins thanks the fans in Chicago. The live video and DVD version features one entire concert. The live performance at Berlin's Waldbühne has been hailed by Collins as his best performance due to the energy of the German people after the fall of the Berlin Wall. The DVD presents an in-depth look at his solo concert experience. Special moments include the crowd not allowing the concert to continue with prolonged applause after "Something Happened on the Way to Heaven" and the lighter vigil during "Doesn't Anybody Stay Together Anymore". Track listing All tracks written by Phil Collins, except where noted. Original 1990 LP DVD track listing #"Hand in Hand" #"Hang in Long Enough" #"Against All Odds (Take a Look at Me Now)" #"Don't Lose My Number" #"Inside Out" #"Do You Remember?" #"Who Said I Would" #"Another Day in Paradise" #"Separate Lives" #"Saturday Night and Sunday Morning" #"The West Side" #"That's Just the Way It Is" #"Something Happened on the Way to Heaven" #"Doesn't Anybody Stay Together Anymore" #"One More Night" #"Colours" #"In the Air Tonight" #"You Can't Hurry Love" #"Two Hearts" #"Sussudio" #"A Groovy Kind of Love" #"Easy Lover" #"Always" #"Take Me Home" The version of "Doesn't Anybody Stay Together Anymore" performed on the Serious Hits… Live! recording differs considerably from the original version on the album No Jacket Required, having been re-arranged into a ballad style. Personnel The Serious Guys *Phil Collins – vocals, piano, drums *Leland Sklar – bass *Daryl Stuermer – guitars *Chester Thompson – drums *Brad Cole – keyboards The Seriousettes *Bridgette Bryant – vocals *Arnold McCuller – vocals *Fred White – vocals The Phenix Horns *Don Myrick – alto saxophone *Louis "Lui Lui" Satterfield – trombone *Rahmlee Michael Davis – trumpet *Harry Kim – trumpet Production Credits *Directed by Jim Yukich *Produced by Phil Collins & Robert Colby *Engineered by Paul Gomersall *Mixed by Paul Gomersall & Robert Colby Charts Album Singles Certifications }} Reception *allmusic class=album|id=r33682|pure_url=yes}} link See also *''Philip Collins Ltd v Davis'' 2000 3 All ER 808 *List of best-selling albums in Argentina *List of best-selling albums in Germany References Category:1990 live albums Category:1990 video albums Category:Phil Collins albums Category:Live video albums Category:Albums produced by Phil Collins